


Супергерои ничего не боятся

by Greenmusik



Series: Доступная среда [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Адскую кухню давно пора хорошенько вычистить.





	Супергерои ничего не боятся

Жить в Нью-Йорке, особенно на Манхэттене, означает жить в непредсказуемых условиях. Направление ветра, облачность, температура — всё меняется по несколько раз на дню. Прямые улицы продуваются насквозь, а дождь может начаться в любое мгновение, превращая уличный мусор в расползающуюся слякоть. Впрочем, летом дожди идут в основном по ночам, потому что днём воздух настолько жаркий, что капли испаряются, не долетев до земли, и привносят в висящий над городом смог ещё немного духоты. Ночной дождь словно душем смывает с улиц грязь и пыль, смывает мелкие банды и шлюх, смывает различия между людьми, превращая каждого в мокрую жертву, спешащую укрыться от стихии.  
  
Мэтт не любит дождь.  
  
Звонкие струи дождя одновременно делают всё более резким и более размытым. Город вокруг Мэтта под дождём сжимается до нескольких метров, шуршащие шинами по лужам машины будто выпрыгивают из мокрой пелены, подтверждая урчание моторов бесстыдно очерченными обводами, а расстояние до следующего дома или поворота приходится вспоминать в шагах.  
  
В дождь Мэтт предпочитает такси. Как и большая часть окружающих. Он тщетно пытается поймать хоть одно вот уже десять минут, понимая, что мало кто захочет видеть в своей машине мокрого насквозь пассажира, по нелепой случайности именно сегодня оказавшегося под ливнем без зонта, когда перед ним мягко тормозит мотоциклист. Через мгновение Мэтт различает знакомый запах и недоумённо хмурится, пытаясь понять, почему у Стива к одному из кофров приторочено, судя по всему, велосипедное колесо в чехле.  
  
— Привет, это Стив. — Из-за шлема и дождя Мэтт едва различает удивлённо-радостную интонацию. — Зонт забыл?  
  
— Угу, — кивает он. — Привет.  
  
— Если ты домой, могу подбросить. Если не боишься мотоциклов или что я узнаю твой адрес.  
  
— Сначала мне надо в офис. Не боюсь, — качает головой Мэтт, и Стив меняет его портфель на пассажирский шлем и сметает воду с задней части сиденья. Мэтт смеётся, потому что его штаны сейчас явно мокрее.  
  
Мотоцикл мягко урчит и горячо дрожит между ног, мокрая куртка Стива на удивление почти не скользит, хотя Мэтт цепляется совсем легко, доверяя удерживающему его бёдра ремню. Маршрут, которым они следуют, объезжая пробки и лужи, Мэтту незнаком, но направление верное, и через некоторое время он понимает, что наслаждается поездкой, несмотря на бьющийся в ушах дождь, из-за которого мир сократился до размеров шлема. Видимо, Стив не только сам доверяет людям, но и каким-то образом умеет пробудить безоговорочное доверие в них.  
  
На мотоцикле они доезжают гораздо быстрее, чем если бы Мэтт ехал на такси, и это тоже добавляет хороших эмоций. Стив аккуратно ссаживает его возле офиса, они снова меняются: Мэтт отдаёт шлем и получает назад свой портфель.  
  
Фогги, с нетерпением ныряющий в привезённые материалы, на автомате наливает ему чай, Мэтт так же на автомате его пьёт, совершенно забыв, что снаружи его кто-то ждёт. Только когда чай заканчивается, он вспоминает о Стиве и спешно бежит к выходу, и думать боясь, что тот мог уехать.  
  
Вопреки его опасениям, Стив всё ещё ждёт, удачно укрывшись под чьим-то балконом вместе с мотоциклом. На этот раз Мэтт настойчиво отказывается от шлема, и хотя они едут гораздо медленнее, ощущение полёта сильнее.  
  
Возле дома в Мэтте очень не вовремя просыпается вежливость, и он приглашает Стива на чашку чая.  
  
— Очень соблазнительное предложение, но мне нужно собрать вещи: командировка. — Стив вздыхает так громко, что слышно даже сквозь дождь. — Разве что очень ненадолго, — быстро добавляет он, когда Мэтт уже открывает рот, чтобы попрощаться.  
  
— У меня есть очень маленькая чашка.  
  
Стена дождя вокруг них создаёт ощущение мнимой интимности, но это почти не смущает. А вот то, что дождь обрисовывает, когда Стив снимает шлем, чуть не сводит Мэтта с ума. Лицо, складывающееся под звонкими каплями, слишком сильно похоже на то, которое Мэтт в детстве видел на страницах комиксов. Это лишь разыгравшееся воображение, но от этой фантазии сердце, не знающее страха, сбивается с ритма.


End file.
